The Funky-Babe
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. CeCe and Rocky are 25 years old in this. Not for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Funky-Babe<strong>

**25 year old CeCe Jones is a girl who act in porn-movies using her alias Funky-Babe.**

Today she's at the studio to do a scene for a movie called 'Ivory & Ebony 2: Lesbos, oh yes'.

"Miss Jones, you know the script, don't you?" says Carl Westmarch, the director of the movie when CeCe walk out on set.

"I read it over and over again like 5 or 6 times yesterday so I'm good." says CeCe.

"Perfect. Now we're just waiting for the new girl who you'll have lesbian sex with." says Carl.

"Oh yeah, I heard there's gonna be a newbie chick in this scene." says CeCe. "I hope she's not ugly and stupid. Such girls are not what me like."

"Don't worry. She's a pretty nice girl, at least that's what her agent told me." says Carl.

15 minutes later the 'newbie' as CeCe said, show up.

She is the same age as CeCe, but a bit taller with dark skin and dark long semi-curly hair and a sweet smile on her face.

"Hi, my name's Raquel Blue, but I mostly go by the name Rocky." says she.

"Hi, girl. I'm CeCe Jones and you will be doing things with me in today's little scene." says CeCe.

"Uh...okay...sure, that's why I'm here, ya know." says Rocky, trying to not be as nervous as she is.

"Are you okay?" says CeCe.

"I'm good. It's just that I've never done hardcore porn before. The only other 2 movies I was in was like soft porn-movies. Simple solo-masturbation and such." says Rocky.

"Ah, I see. You're a true newbie. Sure you can take it to be in a scene with the Funky-Babe, sweetie?" says CeCe.

"Who's Funky-Babe...?" says Rocky confused.

"Me! Duh!" says CeCe as she roll her eyes. "I'm Funky-Babe. Since my mom hate that I do porn I use an alias at work."

"Is there a dressing room where I can change clothes?" says Rocky.

"We don't have a private one for you, but you can share with me. I have to get a better outfit on too. Let's go. It's right over here." says CeCe.

CeCe walks to her dressing room and Rocky follows.

When they get in the room, CeCe pull off her pink sweatpants and neon-green hoodie and put on a tight short black latex prom-dress instead.

Rocky pull off her red tank top and white skinny jeans, open her bag and pull out a pink satin dress and put it on.

They both put on make-up and then walk back out on set.

"Mmm, this will be fun." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

For the scene they will do, the set is a small round podium with a big bed in the middle. The room is half-dark, the only light come from some pale neon-spotlights.

"Okay...you girls know what to do. Say your lines from the script and don't hurt each other. Aside from that you're free to have sex any way you love." says Carl.

CeCe and Rocky sit down on the side of the bed.

" 4 3 2 1...and, action!" says Carl.

Slow classic music starts playing at low volume.

"Awww! My sweet beautiful little Nicole. Let me say that you are very erotic." says CeCe with a british accent and a serious look on her face.

"I know. I'm really freakin' horny. Last time I fucked a girl was like a year ago." says Rocky in a ghetto-accent, acting all casual and a bit sassy. "Vicky...you're sexy."

"Let's make love." says CeCe.

"Yeah! Let's fuck." says Rocky.

CeCe and Rocky slowly take of their clothes and soon they are naked.

"Mmmm, you're so cute." says CeCe as she kiss Rocky with passion and heat.

"Oh, thanks!" says Rocky with a smile.

CeCe starts to gently lick Rocky's soft pussy.

"Awwww...feels good. Very nice." moans Rocky.

Rocky clearly enjoy that CeCe's licking her pussy.

"I can lick you a bit harder now." says CeCe, all sexy.

"Okay. Do that, girl." says Rocky.

CeCe starts to lick faster and harder.

"Mmmmm, so nice." whisper Rocky.

The main camera zoom in for a close-up of Rocky's wet pussy as CeCe's tongue twirl around all over it.

After a few minutes CeCe stop licking Rocky and says "Now you'll lick me, sexy girl."

Rocky starts to lick CeCe's awesome pussy.

"Yes, mmmm! You do that so nice, sweetie." moans CeCe.

Rocky is truly so much better at licking sexy sweet pussy than CeCe had ever thought.

Even if it's not in character for her role in the movie, CeCe can't stop a small giggle from coming out of her mouth.

"Seem like you're havin' fun, Vicky." says Rocky, a sensual smirk on her face.

"I sure do, Ro..uh, Nicole." says CeCe, nearly messing it up by calling Rocky by her real name.

Rocky of course notice that and it makes her smile a bit more than she already does.

Carl doesn't notice so he doesn't give the order to turn off the cameras.

"What you wanna do now?" says CeCe.

"Play with my boobs." says Rocky.

"Okay." says CeCe as she start to rub Rocky's round dark boobs that by the way has rather big red sexy nipples on them, which turn CeCe on extra much.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Rocky.

"You love when I touch your boobs huh?" says CeCe.

"Mmm, yeah." says Rocky.

"Good. Keep on and enjoy it." says CeCe.

"Of course, girl." says Rocky.

"And there...we cut." says Carl.

"Serious? I was like less than a minute away. I was gonna cum." says CeCe.

"We're gonna film your orgasm, trust me. Just not now." says Carl.

"Damn..." mumbles CeCe.

"Allright, people. 45 minute break." says Carl.

"CeCe, am I any good...? I need to ask since this is my first time in a hardcore porno." says Rocky.

"You're doing really good. You should really keep on doing much more true sexy hardcore porn for sure, girl." says CeCe.

"As long as it is girl on girl stuff it would be fine, but I don't wanna have sex with a guy in front of a camera." says Rocky.

"I do both girl on girl porn and normal porn with men." says CeCe.

"Really? Is your boyfriend okay with you doing it with other guys?" says Rocky.

"No, cause I have no boyfriend." says CeCe.

"What are you exactly...bi or lesbo?" says Rocky confused.

"I'm bi. Always." says CeCe with a smile.

"Oh, okay..." says Rocky.

"You? Are you bi, straight or lesbo?" says CeCe.

"I guess I'm bi, even though I prefer girls." says Rocky.

"Chicks are nice, cause they always smell sexy and such, but I love a big dick in my pussy." says CeCe.

"It's been almost 4 years since a guy put his dick into my pussy..." says Rocky.

"We gotta do something about that." says CeCe. "And I know how. I know a guy who'd love to bang a hot girl like you."

"Thanks, but no thanks." says Rocky. "I prefer to select guys on my own."

"Okay. I just wanted to help." says CeCe.

"Wow! Seems like you actually have a sweet side, CeCe." says Rocky.

"Guess I do...and please call me Funky-Babe." says CeCe.

"Okay. Funky-Babe it is." says Rocky.

"Awesome." says CeCe.

"How did you start acting in porn-movies?" says Rocky.

"When I was 19 years old I had very little money and then one day I met Carl and he said that I was sexy and that I'd probably make a lot of money if I could have sex in front of a camera and now I'm kinda rich." says CeCe.

"If you have money now why didn't you stop doin' porn?" says Rocky.

"I enjoy it so much that I can't stop." says CeCe. "I would only stop if I fell in love."

"Okay." says Rocky.

"This far I've not found a chick or dude that makes my heart spin with love so I'm doing sexy porn-movies." says CeCe.

"You'll find your soul mate someday. I'm sure you will, sweetie." says Rocky with a sweet smile.

"Awww! Thanks, Rocky." says CeCe.

Later it's time to film again.

"Miss Jones, Miss Blue...take your places. We'll film you semi close-up now with CeCe playing with Rocky's boobs. Right where we ended." says Carl.

CeCe and Rocky sit down on the bed.

CeCe gently place her hands on Rocky's boobs.

"Okay! 4 3 2 1...action!" says Carl.

"You are very sexy." says CeCe.

"Mmmm, thanks!" says Rocky with a bright cute smile.

"Awww...so sweet." says CeCe in a soft sensual tone as she keep one hand on one of Rocky's boobs and use the other hand to touch her own pussy.

After a few minutes.

"Oh my goodness! Yes! So damn nice." moans CeCe as she cum and squirt out a lot of pussy-juice over Rocky's tummy.

"Wow! Thanks for the fresh pussy-juice shower, babe. So sexy." says Rocky.

"And..cut. Perfect. That scene will go in the movie for sure. Well done, girls." says Carl.

"Thanks, sir." says both CeCe and Rocky.

CeCe and Rocky walk to CeCe's dressing room.

"Are you up for round 2, Rocky?" says CeCe.

"What you trying to say?" says Rocky.

"I wanna have more sex with you. And this time there won't be a camera around." says CeCe.

"You're still horny?" says Rocky.

"Oh yeah! My orgasm on set was not even near enough for me. This time both of us will cum, baby." says CeCe.

CeCe falls in love with her new friend Rocky and a few days later when they have filmed the last scene for 'Ivory & Ebony 2' CeCe tells Carl that she doesn't wanna do porn anymore.

A few months later Rocky and CeCe get married and move to France to start their life together in a beautiful 18th century mansion there.

**The End.**


End file.
